Kingdom Hearts: A Demon's Destiny
by Lugiaman14
Summary: Dreams can be a wonderful thing. They can be completely random, or they can be something you deliberately try to create. But what happens when your dream warns you of a destiny you never knew you had? How will your life change? Set after KH:DDD


**A/N: Hey guys, it's me Lugiaman here with a new story. This is my first time trying to write a KH fic, so you'll have to bare with me if I make a mess of this. If you came here looking for a really well detailed story, leave now. You're going to be disappointed if you don't. All pleasantries aside, let's start this thing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any Disney product. I only own my OC's**

The moon shines down upon a big island, coating it in its warm glow. The light shines through an upstairs window of a small house in the suburbs of the island's city, illuminating the boy that is asleep on the other side of it. His light brown hair shines blonde in the light as his chest rises and falls slowly. His sheets are a complete mess as his limbs are sprawled out everywhere. He wears a goofy smile on his face as he sleeps peacefully, dreaming about his high-school crush most likely. The smile slowly leaves his face as his dream starts to fade to black. He mentally asks himself,**  
**

"_What's going on…?"_

"… _**Your destiny is coming… my son…"**_ _The boy's eyes widen slightly, looking around the black scenery that now surrounds him,_

"_W-who are you? Why'd you call me that?! What do you mean?!" The voice ignores his questions,_

"_**A great evil is coming to our world… You must join the fight soon, Cameron…"**__ The boy, now known as Cameron, grinds his teeth in frustration, turning in every direction to try and find the voice,_

"_What evil?! Stop speaking so cryptically and tell me what the hell you're talking about!"_

"_**I must test you first… If you pass I will answer one question…" **__The voice responds with what seems to be a smile in his voice. Cameron clenches his fist,_

"_Fine! Bring on this test!" A bright light from below him causes him to cover his eyes. When the light fades, he drops his arm slowly, his eyes widening at the sudden change in scenery. He now stands in his city's park, near the giant tree that he and his friends love to play around. He turns his head to look in every direction, but the park is devoid of life save for three people that are standing by the tree. He hesitantly starts to walk closer to them, until he notices that they're his friends Jack, Justin, and Lauren. He smiles and jogs over to the closest one to him: Jack. Cameron greets him,_

"_Hey dude, what's up?" Jack just stares at him with a smile plastered on his face,_

"_What are you so afraid of?" Cameron raises an eyebrow in confusion,_

"_Huh? Dude, what are you going on about?" Jack just stands there, a small smile plastered on his face. Cameron frowns at him, crossing his arms in annoyance. _

"_I guess this is part of that test… Hmm, I'd have to say my biggest fear would be being abandoned." Jack nods and disappears in a flash of light, startling Cameron. He frowns and walks over to Justin, who has that same small smile on his face._

"_What do you want outta life?" He asks. Cameron crosses his arms and looks up in thought,_

"_Hmm… A purpose, I suppose. I want to feel like I mean something to the world." Justin nods and disappears. Cameron sighs, knowing that will happen to Lauren too. He puts his hands behind his head as he walks over to where Lauren is sitting. He smiles a bit when he realizes she's sitting in their favorite spot. She looks up at him, a smirk on her face,_

"_When are you going to ask me out?" Cameron's eyes go as big as dinner plates as his face goes two shades of red,_

"_W-what?!" The girl giggles,_

"_That's not the real question. What's most important to you?" Cameron sighs,_

"_Kami dammit Lauren, you just love to mess with me, even when you're just a figment of my dreams! What's most important to me is my friends and family." Lauren nods and stands up,_

"_So you're afraid of being abandoned, you want a purpose in life, and friends and family is what's most important to you?" Cameron nods. Lauren smiles and kisses his cheek, causing his face to go a deep red again. She giggles and disappears in a flash of light, leaving him to stare at where she once was. The scenery fades to black as he now stands on what appears to be a giant stained-glass pillar. He looks at the image on it, gazing at the giant picture of a boy with spikey brown hair holding a key shaped sword. In the four small circles surrounding him are pictures of a girl, a boy, a duck, and a dog. _

"_**The spikey one's name is Sora… He is a part of your destiny." **__Cameron spins around to find a man in a black cloak standing behind him, his hood covering his face. Cameron sighs,_

"_You said I could ask you one question, right? What is this destiny of mine you keep talking about?" _

"_**To fight in the coming Great Keyblade War and put a stop to Xehanort… That is your destiny."**__ Cameron growls a bit,_

"_How?! I don't even know how to fight that well! How do you expect me to help someone win a war?!" The cloaked man chuckles,_

"_**I'll teach you right now. If you can beat me, I'll grant you one more question." **__Cameron frowns, his fist clenched,_

"_Fine! Bring it on! I play to win!" The man chuckles, summoning a sword identical to the one in the picture, causing Cameron's eyes to widen,_

"_**So do I…" **__He charges at Cameron, his sword raised to pierce through his chest. Cameron crosses his arms in a defensive stance to try and block the attack, though he knows he's going to die. The man smirks and closes the distance in a matter of seconds, ready to pierce right through his defense when a bright light shines in Cameron's hands, causing the man to cover his eyes. Cameron opens his eyes to gaze at the new weight in his hands: a key-sword. His is different than cloaked man's, he notices. Instead of looking exactly like a key, the teeth of his look like five bloodied swords. The shaft is comprised of two grey and black metallic strips, with a black and red heart shape close to the teeth. The handle looks like a pair of red angel wings connected to a black and grey handle. The keychain at the end has a black and red-beveled star on it. _**(A/N: So basically Oathkeeper with a different color scheme. All credit for the design goes to suburbbum on deviantart) **_Cameron smirks a bit, getting into a fighting stance,_

"_Fuck yeah, now we're even." The cloaked man chuckles,_

"_**Not even close. Bleeding Hearts won't save you here." **__Cameron laughs a bit,_

"_Is that what this thing is called? Sounds fitting." The cloak jumps backwards as Cameron tries to swipe at him. Cameron charges forward, holding the sword two handed so he could put more force behind his swings. The cloak man chuckles, bringing up his blade right when Cameron swings. The two try to push the other back as they start a stalemate. Cameron growls a bit when he starts to lose ground. He swings his legs out, sweeping the man off his feet and onto his back. Cameron points his sword at the man's neck,_

"_I win. Now tell me who you are. And what is this thing?" The man chuckles,_

"_**That's two questions, boy. I know you're better at math than that." **__Cameron smirks,_

"_I did my math right. The first one was a demand, not a question." The man chuckles again, removing his hood. His hair is a bundle of blonde spikes, much like the boy in the image below them. He has a goatee and his eyes are a deep hazel._ **(A/N: Think Luxord only with Sora's hair and hazel eyes)**

"_**My name is Johnathan Ellis. I am your father. What you're holding is known as a "keyblade." " **__Cameron's eyes widen,_

"_You can't be my dad! My dad's dead! He died when I was two years old!" The man chuckles,_

"_**You may not believe me all you want, but it won't change the truth. I've been watching you every day since my death… You've really grown a lot, and you're just as clueless about girls as I was when I was your age!" **__Cameron growls, a blush creeping on his face,_

"_Shut up! I am not clueless! I took sex ed.!" The man laughs,_

"_**And yet you can't realize that girl you like likes you too?" **__Cameron's blush deepens,_

"_S-she does?" The man nods,_

"_**Yes, she does son. History really does repeat itself; your mom and I were in the exact same position as you and Lauren are." **__Cameron laughs a bit,_

"_She's told me on many occasions…" He lowers his keyblade, allowing the man to get up,_

"_Prove to me you're my dad. What did you leave me in your will?" The man laughs,_

"_**I left you my necklace. You know; the one that has a silver crown on a chain that you're wearing right now?"**__ Cameron brings a hand up to the silver chain around his neck, smiling a bit._

"_Correct. Ok, what did you tell mom when I was born?" The man smiles, putting his hands behind his head,_

"_**I told her that she was going to have two sets of hazel eyes staring at her now." **__Cameron laughs,_

"_Correct again. I guess you are telling the truth…" He walks over too him and hugs him tightly. Johnathan smiles and returns the embrace,_

"_**I love you son… I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you all your life…" **__Cameron smiles, tears rolling down his cheeks,_

"_It's alright dad… I love you too…"_

"_**The sun is rising. I have to go now. Go forth and fulfill your destiny, and don't forget to ask Lauren out!" **__Cameron laughs a bit,_

"_Alright dad… Will I get to see you again?" Johnathan nods,_

"_**Whenever you need me, just call out to me in your dreams. I'll come running." **__Cameron nods, turning around as a bright white door opens up behind him. He steps through the doorway, encasing his vision in a blinding light._

Cameron's eyes fly open, looking around his room in a frantic manner. He sits up, his blanket falling off of the bed in the process to reveal his pajamas that consists of a white t-shirt and a pair of grey track pants. He rubs his eyes slowly, running his tongue over his teeth.

"That was an epic dream… My dad better be right, or I'm going to kick his ass for making me make a fool of myself." He throws his legs over the side of his bed, stands up and stretches before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and comb his hair. He exits the bathroom and opens up his dresser, grabbing his favorite shirt, a skin tight orange muscle shirt, and a pair of jeans. He tosses his white t-shirt into his clothes basket and drapes his track pants over the back of a chair, putting on his new ensemble quickly. He grabs a pair of socks and walks over the chair to sit down as he puts his orange shoes on. He smiles as he stands up, looking over to his full-length mirror to check to see if he's presentable. With a nod, he runs out of his room, sliding down the handrail of the staircase. He calls out to his mom as he runs past the kitchen,

"Heading out to the park to meet some friends! Be back later!" His mom smiles, not looking up from the breakfast she's cooking,

"Ok Cameron, stay safe!" He smiles, opens up the front door and jogs out. He pulls out his phone, scrolling over to Lauren's contact and sends her a text saying,

"I'm heading down to the park. Tell the guys and meet me over there. The Usual Spot." He closes his phone and starts to sprint down the sidewalk, sidestepping other people along his way. He doesn't have to sprint long; he only lives about two blocks away from the park. He smirks as he sees a couple of skateboarders at the top of the steps heading into the park. He grabs one of their boards as he runs past them, hopping into the air and bringing it under his feet as he grinds down the handrail. The boy growls as Cameron ditches the board at the bottom,

"God dammit Cameron! Every fucking time!" Cameron laughs, continuing to sprint towards the giant tree at the center of the park. He runs up to the base of the tree and crashes down, panting heavily from the run over. He checks his wrist watch and laughs,

"Awesome! … I made it here… in record time!" He pants out. A girl pops out from behind the root beside him,

"I still beat you here." Cameron jumps at the sound of her voice, causing her to giggle. Cameron starts to laugh as well,

"God dammit Lauren, you scared me!" He smiles as he looks at her appearance. Her brown hair is in its usual shape; two bangs hang on the sides of her face and a spikey ponytail is in the back. She's wearing her black collar as well. She has on a red t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She smirks at him, knowing full well that he's looking her over,

"Like what you see?" Cameron blushes and laughs nervously,

"I-I was just admiring your outfit today Lauren…Hehehe…" Lauren giggles, blushing a bit as well,

"Thank you." Cameron looks behind her to check to see if the guys are there,

"Did you text Jack and Justin?" Lauren nods,

"Yeah, they both told me they were busy today. So it's just you and me. What should we do?" Cameron laughs a bit, a blush still on his face,

"Just you and me, huh? Hmm… we can try and climb up to that large limb on the tree again." Lauren nods, a smirk on her lips,

"I bet you I'll beat you up there." Cameron smirks back,

"You're on! Let's make a wager here. Winner gets to ask the loser a question or make a demand. How's that sound?" Lauren giggles,

"Sounds like fun. I'm going to love getting to make you do something." Cameron nods,

"On the count of three. One. Two. Three!" They both jump at the bark of the tree, digging the nails into it to try and get a better grip. They crawl their way up, climbing at a fast pace like monkeys. Cameron frowns as he notices Lauren pull ahead of him,

'Oh no you don't. I'm winning this bet!' He picks up the pace, his sneakers starts to scratch off pieces of bark as he climbs. He smirks when he finally reaches the branch, pulling himself onto it mere seconds before her. He lays down flat on the branch, arms stretched out upward in victory,

"Yeah! I win!" Lauren huffs,

"Ok you can stop bragging now and get on with it…" Cameron laughs as he sits up,

"Ok, ok… This is something I've wanted to ask you for a long time, but I've never had the courage to do it till now…" Lauren's eyes widen slightly, her breath hitched in her throat as the hope swells in her,

'Is this what I think it is..? Oh god, please tell me he's going to ask me out! Don't let this be a cruel dream!' Cameron takes a deep breath,

"Willyougooutwithme?" Lauren's face goes a shade red,

"W-what..?" Cameron smacks himself in the face, frustrated that he just did that,

"Sorry, you know how I get when I'm nervous… Will you go out with me..?" A wide smile creeps onto her face,

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" She jumps at him and hugs him, causing him to blush and lose his balance,

"L-Lauren! We're gonna-" Too late. They both slip off they branch and fall down into the bush below them, causing them to yelp in pain. Lauren quickly gets off Cameron,

"Are you alright?! Oh I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myself!" Cameron laughs, bringing a hand down to his lower back,

"It's alright… It didn't hurt that much. Hehehe… Ow…" He stretches out his tense muscles, hearing a few of the bones pop. Lauren frowns,

"Are you sure? Should I call a doctor?" He shakes his head,

"No I'm good. Seeing your beautiful face is the best medicine I could ask for…" Lauren blushes and smiles,

"I'm serious…" Cameron smiles back, starting to close the distance between them,

"So am I…" Her blush deepens as they're now only inches apart. She closes her eyes and starts to lean in when they hear a woman scream. They quickly turn their head towards the voice, their eyes widening at the sight. A giant mass of black creatures with beady yellow eyes is swarming the park!

"W-what are those things?!" Lauren stutters out. Cameron shakes his head, his eyes focused on the carnage that the creatures are creating,

"I have no idea…" His eyes widen further when he notices that some of them are heading their way,

"Fuck, they're coming! Get behind me!" Lauren nods and crawls behind him as he stands up,

"What are you going to do?" Cameron turns to her,

"I'm going to fight them off." Lauren's eyes widen,

"Those things will kill you Cameron! You don't know how to fight, remember?" Cameron frowns,

"I don't care! I'm not going to let the hurt you!" He reaches down to pick up a fallen branch,

"I'll beat 'em off with a stick if I have to!" They creatures start to surround them, closing the distance one step at a time. Cameron growls,

"Stay back!" One of the creatures lunges forward, aiming his clawed hands towards Cameron's neck. Cameron closes his eyes and raises up the stick to block the attack. As the creature lands the blow, the stick erupts in a flash of light, changing into Bleeding Hearts. Cameron opens his eyes when he feels the familiar weight, a smirk forming on his lips,

"Oh hell fucking yes! Bleeding Hearts is real!" Lauren stares at the blade in shock,

"Where did you get that thing?" Cameron twirls the blade in his hands,

"It came to me in a dream. Who wants some of this?!" The creatures all lunge forward at him. Cameron's eyes widen,

"Fuck my life." He drops down onto the ground and covers Lauren's body with his own as the creatures pile on top of the new couple. He grunts in pain as some claw at his back. His eyes widen as his hands and feet start to sink into a purple and black puddle that formed under them,

"Why can't things ever go my way?!" Lauren reaches out to him, sinking deeper into the abyss than him,

"Cameron!"

"Lauren!" He tries to grab her hand, but fails to figure out where it is in the gunk that is surrounding him. He closes his eyes as his face starts to sink into it,

'I hope this isn't the end… feeling fuzzy…' His body slackens as he floats in the darkness, his mind slipping into an unconscious state. His body starts to drift through the empty space, bobbing and weaving gently like a small current, towards another dark puddle-like portal.

**That's the end of chapter 1! How'd I do? Leave me a review and tell me what you think, I'd love to hear any feedback you guys have. Catch you guys later! Until next chapter!**


End file.
